


圣诞节礼物play

by Anonymous



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 圣诞节快要到了, 肉棒也快要爆了。 让粉丝瞧瞧我的真面目吧。嘿嘿嘿





	圣诞节礼物play

嘿嘿嘿 肉棒很帅吧, 嗯?

 


End file.
